Tu ne sauras jamais
by karine.snake
Summary: Oneshot, C'est l'amour impossible que Sirius ressent envers Hermione. Réécris !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou

Eh oui un autre one-shot

j'aime cela, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime cela. Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas long à écrire. Qui sait ? ^^

**Ah oui ! J'ai prit la peine de le réécrire un peu pour me corriger. C'est sûr qu'il doit rester encore une peu de fautes ici et là, mais je peux dire qu'il est mieux qu'avant. Enfin, c'est mon opinion. ^^**

Bonne lecture !

**::**

Tu ne sauras jamais

Trois ans après leur graduation, Harry, Ron et Hermione, avaient décidé de vivre tous ensemble à l'ancien repère de l'ordre du phœnix, ce qui veut dire à Grimmauld place pour pouvoir en même temps tenir compagnie à Sirius. En effet Sirius, avait été sauvé de la mort et innocenté par la suite lorsque le trio on livré le sale rat au ministère de la magie.

Pendant ces trois années, le trio avait tous beaucoup changer physiquement, mais psychologiquement, ils ont resté les mêmes personnes. Ron était le plus grand de la troupe, il mesurait un bon 6p3 ( ne me demandez pas en mètre, je ne le sais pas TT lol), ses cheveux roux et même presque rouge tombait sur sa nuque en de légères mèches soyeuses, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu cyan pétillants de bonheur et de santé. Son corps était assez musclé grâce à ses entrainements au quidditchs, ce qui était de même pour Harry. Pour lui le temps et la magie, lui avait beaucoup servit à calmer ses anciens cheveux qui s'obstinaient à rester dressé dans toute les sens. Par contre, Harry refusait de se débarrasser totalement de ses lunettes en la mémoire de son paternel qui n'avait jamais eut le plaisir de connaitre. Ses yeux étaient toujours de couleur émeraude, mais ils reflétèrent l'expérience et la sagesse qu'il avait acquit durant ses années de guerres. Il donnait toujours l'impression que rien ne pouvait le surprendre maintenant. Sûr de lui, mais malgré cela un peu tête en l'air.

Hermione elle respirait la féminité. Son corps, sa voix, ses gestes rendraient jalouse une déesse. Hermione avait eu un moment difficile à vivre. En effet, Hermione avait apprit que les Grangers n'étaient pas ses vrais parents. En fait, Hermione était une Waynes. Les Waynes étaient connu pour leur énorme support de la lumière. En fait, son père Hadrien Wayne était la dernière lignée masculine de la descendance de Merlin, le plus grand magicien de tout les temps à avoir vécu sur cette planète. Donc le physique d'Hermione changea énormément, ses yeux étaient de couleur gris profond qui reflétaient un bleu océan lorsqu'elle se plaçait la tête en un certain angle. Ses cheveux étaient resté de couleur brun mais avec des teintes de noires par-ci par-la. Ses cheveux, qui étaient que broussaille de frisettes, avaient maintenant une forme vagué et lise et atterrissaient au milieu de son dos.

Pour ce qui est de Sirius, il reçu comme cadeau d'excuse du ministère une potion de rajeunissement. De retour à l'âge de 26 ans, Sirius n'était pas seulement beau à tombé par terre mais très sexy. Tiens, une fille qui le verrais d'un gratte-ciel aurait sauté du toit pour pouvoir être à deux pas de lui. De plus, son look ténébreux n'arrangeait rien, mais empirait le désire des femmes à vouloir se retrouver dans ses draps. Mais ce qui agaçait Sirius, était que la seule personne qu'il aimait le voyait comme un ami, vu que celle-ci avait déjà son Roméo. En effet, Hermione et Harry était maintenant un couple heureux, pas encore marié mais qui sait, cela pourrait ce produire n'importe quand.

Ne voulant gâcher leur bonheur, Sirius ne fit rien qui puisse nuire à leur relation amoureuse. Mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'en éloigner, il profita le plus qu'il pouvait du temps qu'il avait à rester seul avec elle à parler, à rire et à cuisiner pendant que son amoureux et son autre ami était sortit pour pratiquer leur quidditch pour restez en forme et pour s'amuser. Quand il n'était pas avec elle, il l'imaginait. Quand il dormait, il rêvait d'elle.

_**On parle souvent toute la nuit**_

_**Et on boit à nous, à nos vies**_

_**Un peu, beaucoup**_

_**Je rentre, je te laisse avec lui**_

_**Ton image me suit, me suit**_

_**Un peu, beaucoup**_

Il l'aimait tellement, Tout d'elle lui plaisait, son sourire, son rire, la façon qu'elle parlait, la façon qu'elle marchait, la façon qu'elle pensait. Quand elle était contente, quand elle était en colère. Il l'aimait, oh oui, il l'aimait tellement que quand il la voyait avec Harry il en était rouge de jalousie.

_**Tu ne sauras jamais comme je t'aime**_

_**Tu ne sauras jamais**_

_**Pourquoi je souris quand tu ris**_

_**Quand je vois briller tes yeux gris**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Pourquoi je rougis quand il t'embrasse**_

_**Je t'aime et tu ne le saura jamais**_

Il aimait le temps qu'il avait à ses côtés. À chaque fois, il voulait faire une chose différente avec elle, mais amicalement. Parfois, quand Hermione pensait qu'il n'allait pas bien, elle allait le voir et cela résultait avec des chatouillements ou bien d'une petite danse sur son balcon de chambre, cela l'amusait beaucoup. Quand il passait à côté d'elle, Sirius profitait toujours du moment à faire glisser ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux soyeux et si léger. Harry, lui, voyait cela comme un geste paternel, donc cela ne l'ennuyait jamais. Quand ils vont tous ensemble au restaurent, Sirius prend toujours la même chose que Hermione, mais pour ne pas s'attirer des ennuis, il mangeait toujours sa nourriture avec beaucoup d'admiration comme pour montrer que c'était ses plats favoris, même si ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Ce qu'il détestait, c'était pendant les moments sur le bord du feu dans le salon, quand Hermione lisait. Il restait avec elle et faisait semblant de lire pour pouvoir rester avec elle, près d'elle. Mais Harry venait toujours la rejoindre et par amour pour Harry, il lui laissait sa place en faisant croire qu'il allait dormir. Et comme toujours, il laissait son regard l'admirer quelques secondes de plus avant qu'il ne la revoit plus pour une nuit entière. Une nuit longue et solitaire.

_**Couché dans le petit matin**_

_**Je rêve de toi en vain**_

_**Un peu, beaucoup**_

_**Caché dans le rôle d'un ami**_

_**Je t'emmène danser, la nuit**_

_**Un peu, beaucoup**_

_**Tu ne sauras jamais comme je t'aime**_

_**Tu ne sauras jamais**_

_**Pourquoi mes mains flânent dans tes cheveux**_

_**Et que je veux tout ce que tu veux**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Pourquoi je pars, en cédant la place**_

_**Je t'aime et tu ne le saura jamais**_

_**Si je te donnai ma vie**_

_**Chaque moment de ma vie**_

_**Mon amour, jusqu'au bout**_

_**Et personne entre nous**_

_**Comme si depuis la nuit des temps**_

_**Nous avions rendez-vous**_

_**Ce soir, exactement**_

_**Les yeux fermés, le tout pour le tout**_

Il voudrait tellement lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais chaque jour il se dégonflait. Lui, le charmeur, le tombeur, le bourreau des cœurs, avait de la difficulté à avouer son amour par peur de refus et par peur se s'attirer la haine de Harry.

_**Oh! Si je pouvais crier au ciel**_

_**Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime**_

_**Comme un écho éternel**_

_**Pour qu'à jamais tu t'en souviennes**_

Peu importe sa peine, son amour pour elle, il avait décidé de ne rien dire. Et même s'il ne pouvait passer l'éponge, il préférait rester fou amoureux d'elle et passer sa vie en n'en souffrir que de coucher avec une autre femme qu'il n'aimerait pas. Peu importe ses pensées, qu'elles soient saintes ou pas, il ne s'en culpabilisait aucunement pour rien au monde vu qu'il l'avait laisser entièrement à Harry.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Pourquoi je souris quand tu ris**_

_**Quand je vois briller tes yeux gris**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Pourquoi je rougis quand il t'embrasse**_

_**Je t'aime et t'aimerai à jamais**_

_**Et toi tu ne le saura jamais**_

Il l'aimait et elle ne le saura jamais.

**::**

Fin !

Et oui fini, vous pouvez me lancer vos tomates loll

la chanson est _**Tu ne sauras jamais**_ par _**Les B.B**_

J'espère que vous aviez apprécié.

Donnez-moi vos opinions en me donnant un review s'il vous plait. ^^ Soyez doux si c'est un commentaire négatif. Je l'aies accepte, mais soyez indulgent lol.

Merci à tous ceux qui on prit la peine de lire ce one-shot.


	2. réponse aux reviews

**couscous-boulette-le-roi-dla-fete **: Ok je ne vais pas me fâcher pour la façon que tu m'as écrite ( si moi je suis pas polie toi tes sauvage mais bon) au moins tu as lu et tu m'as donné ton opinion. D'abord, pour moi dire «prenez la peine de le lire» signifie en un sens: de lire l'histoire au lieu de se baser sur le résumé. C'était une proposition et non une commande, alors... Et de toute façon à l'heure que j'ai écrit cela n'aide pas, et aussi, il faut l'avouer, en orthographe et tout le tralala, je suis nulle, mais j'essaie et parfois sa donne quelque chose de bien. Et de toute façon, une fic est faite pour lire, PEU IMPORTE les fautes, c'est juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir se servir de son imagination, et autre chose, peu importe laquelle. Mais de la à lire une histoire juste pour voir si l'écriture est impeccable, ben là y a un problème. Je ne veux pas dire que tu as un problème, mais cela ma toujours faite rire de lire une review, qui chiale que le texte est mal structuré. À oui et s'il y a des mots auxquels tu ne comprendrais pas, c'est sens doute parce que je suis québécoise... à moins que toi aussi... Bref c'est à peu près cela.

À par cela, merci d'avoir lu et reviewer.

**Diabella : **Merci d'avoir lu et je suis contente de savoir que cela ta plu Oui je sais que c'est court, mais, disons que je ne savait pas trop quoi écrire, c'est juste que j'ai écouter cette chanson et j'ai penser en faire une oneshot

**Jellyka : ** Merci beaucoup, bon ben tu peux me lancer des fleurs alors lollll.


	3. réponse encore

**Kyana HLD : **lolll mici c'est très gentil, mais je voulais au moins lui dire mon point de vue (pour me défendre loll). Mais il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre loll sait un oneshot. Je suis sur une nouvelle histoire, mais j'ai encore de la difficulté à choisir le couple, mais c'est une histoire d'Hermione qui retourne au temps des maraudeurs, mais je ne sais pas si le couple devrait être Hermione/Severus…. Ou Hermione/Sirius….. je crois que je vais prendre Sirius… En tout cas loll. Il va y avoir jalousie et séduction lolll Anyway, Merci d'avoir lu et aimé


End file.
